


Insolitement vôtre - 72 : Crème glacée

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [72]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood-coloured ice cream of course, Crack, Drabble, Sad Crack, Sith Lords are also fond of ice cream
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Au milieu de la Purge Jedi, Darth Vader aime parfois à s'accorder une petite crème glacée pour enjoliver son week-end. C'est que c'est épuisant, la traque aux Jedi aux quatre coins de la galaxie, il faut bien penser à reprendre les calories brûlées durant l'effort. C'est aussi ça, l'équilibre dans la Force, et c'est au moins un équilibre que Vader est plus ou moins capable de maintenir.
Series: Insolitement vôtre [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 72 : Crème glacée

**Author's Note:**

> C'est bien aussi, de se moquer de Vader. Faut juste savoir courir vite... ah, on m'informe dans l'oreillette que ce n'est pas une qualité requise, étant donné que sa spécialité, la strangulation de Force, ne tient que très peu compte des distances.

Parfois, à la fin d'une dure semaine à pourchasser des Jedi à travers toute la galaxie, Darth Vader s'accordait une petite douceur.

Il profitait de l'espace sous compression personnalisée que lui offrait sa chambre de méditation, pour retirer casque, masque et divers tubes s'enfonçant dans sa bouche. Un bras mécanique lui tendait alors un gobelet en plastique, surmonté d'une paille, coloré en rouge de par la nature du contenu dans le récipient transparent.

C'était une glace. Une glace liquide, pour être plus précis. Comme celles que lui offrait sa mère – lorsque leurs finances le leur permettaient –, si longtemps auparavant, pour faire un pied de nez à la chaleur écrasante de Tatooine.

Contrairement à la glace à l'eau, aromatisée aux agrumes, que Shmi achetait à son fils, la crème glacée que Vader aimait consommer était un produit laitier mixé avec des baies rouges.

Rouges comme la couleur de son sabre-laser... ou encore le sang de ses victimes.

En tous cas, ce qui était certain, c'était que ces petites pauses fraîcheur lui remontaient le moral, au milieu de cette vie morose, aussi fade que sa nourriture habituelle.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un crack presque triste :o


End file.
